


Law & Order

by weepingnaiad



Category: Law & Order: UK, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  For doylebaby who requested Sean/Orlando and ‘secrets’.  I bet she didn’t expect to get a Law & Order UK mashup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law & Order

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** The amazing sangueuk beta’d and Brit-picked this for me. Without her, the boys would sound suspiciously American… and Southern. My brain twin, abigail89, read this through and gave me the push and encouragement to finish it (and keep it short!).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** None of this is real, obviously, as Sean Bean and Orlando Bloom are actors, not cops or lawyers. The characters in this story belong to their respective copyright owners and I’m merely allowing them a bit of fun in the spirit of transformative works and mean no infringement of any kind. I do promise to return them with smiles on.

Detective Inspector Natalie Chandler closes the door behind the two Crown Prosecutors and returns to sit behind her desk.

Sean can feel her disapproving stare on the back of his head as she moves around her office.

“Do you have a problem with Ms. Phillips’ replacement?” Chandler’s tone is cool, but she’s always listened if he had a legitimate concern.

“Why? Was I unprofessional?”

“He’s a bit… camp and you didn’t seem to take that so well.” She’s leaning forward, elbows on her desk, her fingers steepled before her as she gives Sean the once over. “If you can’t work with him, then I need to know that _now,_ Bean. “

Sean shrugs. “He’s not the first openly gay man I’ve worked with, ma’am.”

“Good. Because we’ve got to get this conviction. If Merrick slips through our fingers again on another damned hat trick, there’ll be hell to pay.”

“He won’t get away, ma’am. Not this time.”

~~*~~

Sr. Crown Prosecutor James Steele holds his tongue until they’re on the street, away from prying ears. He stops Bloom at the corner with a hand on his arm. “Answer me honestly, Bloom. Are you going to be able to work with DS Bean? He’s a bloke’s bloke—“

“I’ve got no problems, if he doesn’t, Sir.” Bloom offers a winning smile. “He won’t be the first homophobic cop I’ve worked with, and I’ll bet he won’t be the last.”

“Good. We’ve got to put this arsehole away for good. No mistakes.”

“We’ve got him dead to rights. He’s not getting away this time.”

~~*~~

Orlando immediately sees him when he walks into [the bar](http://www.timeout.com/london/venue/16243/g-a-y-bar). Now that he knows, he wonders how he could have ever missed that Sean is a cop. The man practically screams Met and doesn’t exactly fit in with the young professionals in tight, shimmering clothes, swarming the club’s dance floor. But it fits: the cheap, broadcloth shirt, unbuttoned to his chest--a very fit, hairy chest--and baggy khaki trousers. He has a worn look about him, but his eyes, his eyes are alert and alive and so very green. Those damnable eyes were the hardest thing to forget about Sean.

Orlando shifts back in his seat, further into the shadows, adjusting his half-hard cock, watching. Sean had been hard to forget. He should have been some random fuck, nothing more than green eyes and a number that Orlando promptly chucked in the bin. But he hadn’t thrown away Sean’s number and had nearly fucked up the consultation.

He shouldn’t approach Sean, not again, not now that they’ll be working together.

Orlando’s back slams into the stall wall and he grunts, just goes with it, one leg wrapping around Sean’s thigh, as his fly is tugged open.

“Fuckin’ hell, Orlando! Why didn’t you tell me you were a CPS?”

Orlando groans as Sean’s hand wraps around his cock. “Same reason you didn’t tell me you were a DS! Oh, fuck yes!” he gasps out.

“Like that, do ya’?” Sean’s breath brushes against Orlando’s ear as Orlando agrees.

Before he can process exactly what’s happening, his pants are slipping off his hips and Sean’s on his knees, swallowing him down.

His hands immediately find purchase in Sean’s hair. This is all so familiar, except now they _shouldn’t._ Things are different now. They have to work together. But Sean’s not stopping and Orlando’s not fighting him.

If they both tell themselves that this is the last time they’re doing this, then who’ll know when they don’t keep that promise?


End file.
